goop_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
King Grex
King Reginald Grex, more commonly known as King Grex, is the main antagonist of Toshiko's Goop video game series. He was designed by aspiring video game developer Justin Wolfe and is voiced by Wolfe as well. King Grex is a diabolical sorcerer who wields a powerful scepter and possesses legions upon legions of loyal Minions to serve his every request. lives in the Minion Kingdom, a bleak, wartorn kingdom ruled by him. usually resides in a massive black castle surrounded by a lake of molten lava. He has repeatedly tried to steal the Gooptar Kingdom's stash of Magic Opals and take over the planet Gooptonia, but he is always defeated by Goop and his friends. King Grex is a 5-foot yellow, dinosaur-like creature. He has 4 clawed fingers on each hand and 3 clawed toes on each foot. He has a long tail tipped with a "brush" of spikes and he has another "brush" of spikes on his head. He usually wears a large golden crown with 5 spikes on it, orbs that tip each spike, and a red jewel. He's also seen carrying a golden scepter with a large red jewel encrusted within it. He also wears a black cape and sports a long gray fu manchu mustache. King Grex is an extreme megalomaniac, a creature who only wishes to take over the Gooptar Kingdom and the planet Gooptonia. He is constantly shown to be selfish, self-centered, and very proud of himself. Despite not really being a king, he insists on claiming his royal lineage. He is a horrible and abusive boss to his Minions, beating them whenever they inevitably screw up. King Grex could easily be described as a large ham, constantly shouting at the top of his lungs in anger in his trademark British accent. He is extremely boastful and shallow, claiming to be the most powerful being in the world. He is also extremely persistent, never giving up on his nefarious quest. King Grex wields a magic scepter that grants him immense powers. These includes firing magic rockets, homing blasts, and conjuring Minions. He is shown to be rather intelligent, having built large machines in order to conquer Gooptonia. However, it is implied that these machines were built by Moki and Shelldon. King Grex's physical strength isn't explored much, but he does use his scepter as a melee weapon. *'Goop': Goop and Grex are bitter worst enemies. Grex is always kidnapping Princess Blossom and taking over the kingdom, until Goop defeats him. They hate eachother, but realize that, without eachother, their lives have no meaning whatsoever (since Goop's purpose in life to vanquish the forces of evil). *'Princess Blossom': Grex is understandably Blossom's least favorite person in the world. He is always kidnapping her to harness her power over the Magic Opals, and he's always trying to destroy her boyfriend Goop. She can be very snarky and sarcastic towards her, much to her amusement and his anger. She is aware that her power over the Magic Opals is what Grex needs, and will never relinquish it to him, no matter what. *'Bing': Due to Bing's cowardly and nerdy nature, Grex does not really see Bing as a potential threat, and instead focuses his hatred towards Goop. *'Moki and Shelldon': King Grex is incredibly hostile towards his two henchman and takes pride in seeing them cower in fear. He routinely beats them with his scepter, and is quick to blame them for the failure of his schemes, regardless of whether or not it is actually their fault. *"Oh, fireballs!" (Grex's catchphrases) *In the original draft of Goop's World, King Grex ransacked Goop's village. *King Grex's signature color is Yellow. *King Grex appears in more games than Goop does. *King Grex's name is derived from the Latin rex, meaning "king". Then, the letter "G", the first letter of Goop's name, was added to the beginning. File:KingGrex.jpg|300px File:GhostGrex.jpg|300px File:RobotGrex.png|300px Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Undead characters Category:Reptiles Category:Thornosaurs Category:Antagonists Category:Robots